


Bahtera

by Cineraria



Series: Diorama [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Headcanon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Di mata Annie, Armin adalah cerminan bagi lautan.





	Bahtera

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

Di mata Annie, Armin adalah cerminan bagi lautan, tenang di muka tapi menggelora di dalam. Jauh sebelum topeng kepalsuannya terbongkar, pada suatu masa sebelum kristal sakti itu mengubah segalanya. Dan kini ketika pendiriannya runtuh dan pegangannya rubuh, pemuda itu menawarkan tempat bernaung bagi Annie, yang bahkan masih belum mengerti, mengapa setelah semua _kesalahan_ ini, masih ada kesempatan kedua baginya?

Annie memeluk diri, wajahnya tenggelam di antara kedua lututnya. Di depan sana, ombak menderu berkejaran menantang karang. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan lembutnya pasir pantai, yang terakhir diingatnya ketika memijak bumi Paradis dulu, bertekstur sangat kasar. Saat itu, rasanya begitu berat melangkahkan kaki; beban setinggi gunung terpanggul di pundaknya.

Mungkin karena Armin yang juga duduk menemani, sehingga Annie mengira pemuda itu punya kekuatan magis yang bisa mengubah pasir pantai jadi lebih lembut.

Armin selesai menggoreskan sesuatu di muka pasir putih itu, menulis dua nama. Kemudian, ia menoleh, memandang gadis di sisinya yang masih tak ingin berbagi, tenggelam dalam kepedihannya sendiri.

“Annie.” Armina takut akan salah bicara, jadi ia berkata dengan sangat hati-hati, meskipun tidak disangkanya sendiri ia bisa bersuara selembut ini.

“Boleh saja kau tetap menutup diri, tapi tidak saat ada aku di sini.”

Armin menarik tangan kanan Annie dan menggenggamnya. Perlahan tangan Annie berpindah. Lengannya terlepas tidak mendekap lutut lagi. Dan kedua telapak tangan mereka menyatu, saling genggam dengan jari-jemari tenggelam dalam pasir.

Armin tersenyum. Annie membuang pandangan tapi kemudian, secara mantap ia membalas tatapan Armin. Matahari pagi meninggi dan cahayanya berdenyar di batas cakrawala. Kedua pasang mata berwarna sama itu saling mencari. Annie menemukan kepercayaan di sana.

“Armin …”

Seluruh kalimat hampir lenyap di ujung lidah Annie. Dengan terbata ia merangkai kata: “Kenapa kamu … peduli padaku?”

Tanpa melepaskan senyum di wajah, yang membuat Annie merasa gamang, seolah senyum Armin adalah hutang yang wajib ia bayar.

“Bagaimana ya?” Armin menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. “Kalau kubilang aku ingin menjadi rumah bagimu, apakah terasa aneh?”

Annie menggeleng. “Tidak. Tidak ada yang aneh. Justru itu … sesuatu yang tak sanggup kubalas dengan apa pun.”

Annie terkejut menyadari betapa kecilnya tangan Armin. Tangan, yang kemarin menyelamatkannya dari kristal kaca. Armin lah satu-satunya yang bisa membaca kepedihan Annie dan memahami perasaannya, bahkan hingga keyakinan dan pendiriannya. Annie pun mengangguk yakin, membalas genggaman tangan Armin sama kuat. Ia ingin membalas kepercayaan Armin dengan yang lebih berarti.

“Ini bukan sesuatu yang pantas dijadikan hutang, Annie. Sebagai teman, kita harus saling peduli.”

“Terima kasih, Armin.”

Satu jam kemudian, ketika matahari berangsur terik dan mereka bangkit meninggalkan pantai, ada jejak goresan tercetak di muka pasir putih itu, sebelum disapu buih lautan: tulisan _Armin &Annie _yang bertakhta di atas gambar perahu _._


End file.
